Hades
Hades 'is a guardian spirit of fire and is one of the Scorpion Triplets. He was created by Asterion to help protect the secrets of the Cretan Labyrinth. Physical description Hades is a large black scorpion with red markings all over his body in the shape of flames. He has two giant claws and two smaller ones for holding things. He has a massively thick tail capable of smashing down walls that releases a deadly poison. Abilities As a fire spirit, Hades is able to generate and manipulate flames. He takes advantage of his natural poisons and toxins to poison his foes. Powers *'Scorpion physiology: Hades' scorpion physiology grants him many natural abilities and attributes. **'Prehensile tail:' Hades' large scorpion tail can be used as an additional limb in combat, balance, movement and even gripping objects. **'Pincer grip:' His pincers possess immense strength with which he is able to crush and slice objects. **'Wallcrawling:' Hades is capable of adhering to and scaling vertical and horizontal surfaces with ease. *'Toxic poison:' Hades' tail and fangs posses a powerful venom that is capable of causing paralysis and severe pain. If not treated, the venom will eventually kill the victim. **'Paralysis inducement:' Hades can emit a light nerve gas from his mouth that paralyses trespassers. It is effective through inhalation and skin contact. **'Death inducement:' The poison in Hades' stinger can inject his enemies with a powerful venom that slowly kills them. This type of poison also causes massive amounts of pain. *'Fire manipulation:' Hades is capable of manipulating fire in a variety of ways. **'Pyrokinetic combat:' Hades is capable of using fire during combat in order to deal devastating attacks. **'Fire and heat resistance:' Hades completely immune to fire and extreme heat. **'Fire aura:' He surround himself with an intense fiery aura that burns anything he touches. **'Firestorm creation:' Hades is capable of creating powerful and devastating firestorms. **'Fire projection:' Hades is capable of projecting fire in various forms such as balls, beams, blasts and even concentrated breaths. *'Solar empowerment:' Hades becomes stronger in the presence of sunlight. *'Predator instinct:' Hades possesses a natural predatory instinct that makes him a master at hunting and tracking. It is with this ability that allows him to easily track down intruders in the labyrinth. *'Seismic sense:' Hades is able to sense vibrations in the earth as a means to detect intruders as well as the movements of his allies. *'Enhanced durability and strength' *'Enhanced agility and speed' Skills *'Burrowing:' Hades is capable of tunneling through the earth with ease. Background Hades, along with his brothers Zeus and Poseidon, were created by Asterion to help him with protecting the secrets of the Cretan Labyrinth. With great speed, they can easily navigate the halls of the maze, catching those who dare to trespass against Asterion's orders. They will only spare those deemed worthy by Asterion. Trivia *Hades is named after the Greek God of the same name. Category:A to Z Category:Fire Spirits Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Original Characters Category:Good Category:Animals